


Merry Gaymas

by Keithers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brief mentions of Adashi and Shurtis, Christmas (reluctantly), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: Keith doesn't like Christmas, and Shiro's struggling this year too. They help each other- are always there for each other. Even the toughest of holidays is no exception.The only issue is Shiro's recent divorce and feelings so overwhelming that they aren't sure how to handle it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), sheith
Kudos: 27





	Merry Gaymas

Dreary. 

The sun had been hidden all day, trapped behind clouds and drowned out with endless rain. It was hard, like this. 

Keith hadn't meant to stay out long. He was just distracted, mind as foggy as the sky was clouded. His only protection from the cold was the thick jacket around his shoulders- not the leather one he intended to wear until it had completely worn out, but the one that Shiro had so gently wrapped around him when Keith had told him that he needed some space. 

_ Undeserving,  _ he thought. Undeserving of such a simple kindness, so small but so meaningful.  _ Unworthy. _

Christmas had never been Keith's favorite. In fact, Halloween was at the top of his list. Horror movies, teenage delinquency, costumes and masks and free food, and no involvement of family required. Perfect holiday, in his opinion. Growing up, he'd resented Christmas. All holidays, really. Keith didn't like people, never had and probably never would, so gatherings.. really weren't his thing. At all. 

It didn't help that most of his Christmases were spent in the system, until he aged out. Stupid trinkets from the state, a flood of other children leaving to stable, happy homes, donation packages filled with useless toys or clothes that didn't fit. A part of him understood that he'd been too ungrateful for those things, but the other part knew that even if everything had been up to par with his dumb, bratty, depressed pre-teen self, he still wouldn't have ever taken a liking to the holiday. He could make as many claims as he wanted-  _ Christmas is overrated, I don't like the music, snow is annoying _ \- but excuses never put an end to the truth. He was lonely. He'd never needed gifts, never needed big meals or donation boxes, never needed much money to live off of, but he lacked love in his life. Affection. He'd grown into a needy, touch starved man with no way of knowing how to even ask properly for what he wanted. 

His eyes were glassy, lost in thought, but the touch on the back of his neck, skin on skin contact above the collar of the jacket he wore and just shy of his hairline, was a grounding sensation that immediately began to bring him back. Enough for him to close his eyes at least, but not to open them again. 

The giver of affection, tall, broad, and gorgeous, was Shiro himself, and he seemed pleased to settle himself beside Keith on the porch, even if it was cold in the corner where Keith had settled, vulnerable to splattering rain and the cold breeze, where Keith had settled. "Daydreaming, or thinking?" 

An interesting question, what was the right answer? "Both." 

"Both, hm?" Shiro ran his hand up Keith's back, then down again, following the curve of his body and resting his touch at the dip at the base of his spine. "Bad or good?" 

"I'm not sure." While the touch was comforting, Keith did little more than just lean into the man. He wasn't a touchy person, but Shiro was allowed to touch him. Welcome to. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

_ No.  _ No, Keith didn't want to talk about it. Never wanted to talk about it. "I don't want advice. You'll just lecture me." 

Shiro chuckled softly, and Keith as relieved he hadn't hurt them and feelings. "I'll try and hold off, yeah? I can just listen." 

"Do you ever just listen?" Keith elbowed Shiro in the ribs, but it was light, followed by him scooting closer. Shiro seemed pleased, despite the jab, and linked his arm around Keith's waist. 

"I like to talk about what I think, but I'm just missing an arm, I've got both ears in tact." 

Keith turned his head into Shiro, for the first time that night his gaze left the sky and the rain and the harsh cold. Instead, he pressed his nose into the collar of Shiro's sweater. "I'm sorry. That was mean. I didn't mean.. you know. It's not that I dislike your advice, it's just-" 

"This is hard to talk about in the first place, and you don't think I can give advice without judgment." Shiro raised his chin, and tucked Keith's head beneath it. "I understand, Keith. I'm not upset, I'm just worried about you." 

"You always worry about me." But that was deserved. It had been years, they'd known each other for what felt like forever.. Keith had a lot to make up for. His impulsivity proved to be his downfall, more often than he'd like. "Is it bad that I'm just feeling.. lonely? It feels stupid, because I'm surrounded by so many people. And.. you know. I hate Christmas. Kinda ruins parties." 

Shiro looked over their shoulders. Through the window, surrounded by intense decorations, he could see the others enjoying their time. Matt and Lance sharing an almost uncomfortable amount of PDA on the couch, Pidge explaining something to Hunk- intensely focused as she always got when sharing stories or ideas. Allura draped over the other side of the couch, passionately sipping wine and singing to whatever carol was drifting from Lance's dusty radio. They were all so happy, but there was one piece missing from Shiro's perfect picture. "We didn't have to come tonight. Was I too pushy?" 

"No, no, I'm glad we came. It's been a while since I've seen everyone. I thought I could make it through the party, but.. I just feel out of place. I should be happy, like they are." 

"Says who?" Shiro squeezed Keith's side with his hand, and Keith unraveled his legs from his chest to cross them over Shiro's lap. "You aren't obligated to be Mr. Jolly-Festive. No one expected that from you. They're all just glad you came, because they missed you too. They want you around.  _ I  _ want you around, Keith." 

Keith only shrugged, but the reassurance was a weight off his shoulders. 

"Come on, what can I do to get you to come back inside with me and warm up, dork?" 

Keith remained silent for a few more moments, but eventually pulled his legs back to himself and stood up. "Make me some hot chocolate?" 

Shiro took the hand and help up that Keith offered, "You're lactose intolerant, dummy." 

"That's not a no." Keith chuckled, and flashed Shiro a small smile. That seemed to be enough to satisfy him, and he nodded.

"Alright, but if you get sick, it's on you." Shiro's smile was warm, and before he turned to retreat to the party space with the others, Keith dared to jump up on his toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

"Thanks, Kashi." He rubbed the back of his neck, and made his way quickly back inside. Shiro always made him feel better, always told him what he needed to hear. 

The party was bearable. Especially when Shiro came to sit with him by the fireplace. It made Keith feel so cozy, and the feeling of pure delight settled in him when Shiro rested his head on Keith's shoulder to doze some. Bliss. 

Later in the night, Keith and Shiro managed to untangle in order to say goodbye and head to their respective homes. It was easy to slip away from the party, but from each other.. impossible. It felt impossible, at least.

"Do you want to come in?"Shiro asked- but he already knew the answer. Of course Keith wanted to come in, and he told Shiro as much. Because inside was where Shiro would be, and that was safety. That was true comfort. That was his real home- wherever Shiro was. 

Inside was cold, void of life for the past several hours and on the brink of a snowstorm. Keith knew the place well- he'd been over countless times since Shiro moved in. Even more since Curtis moved out.

Keith had never liked Curtis very much, but Shiro had been so excited to marry him. Had been so happy with him- seemed so happy with him. Shiro was his best friend, Keith had been overjoyed to see him so happy, but when Shiro started to let him in on real details of their marriage, he regretted not objecting when they were at the altar. Even now, there were small reminders around the house that Curtis had existed at some point in Shiro's life. Keith hated them. 

"You can't kill him, if that's what's on your mind." Shiro's voice reminded Keith of himself, brought him back to life. Keith hadn't realized he was staring a little intensely at the wedding band Shiro had kept, hanging on a necklace chain, beside where Shiro hung his keys by the door. Shiro's arms wrapped slowly around his waist, one warm and firm, the other-Shiro's prosthetic arm- wasn't as warm, and Shiro seemed less reluctant to touch him with it, but when he was in Shiro's arms.. Keith didn't care. Shiro was Shiro- metal, plastic, flesh and bone. No matter what. 

"Why not?" Keith sighed, leaning back so his shoulders eased into Shiro's firm chest. "I want to. Please?" 

Shiro chuckled softly, and shook his head, staring at the ring with Keith still as he settled his chin on Keith's shoulder. "You know I gotta tell you no." 

"Legal reasons, blah blah.." The ravenette huffed, and laid his head against Shiro's, hand raising from his side to stroke Shiro's hair. "He was bad to you, I should've destroyed him on sight." 

Shiro laughed again. His next movement was small, but it felt significant to the both of them. Shiro turned his head away from the ring, pressing his face into Keith's neck. No more worries, no need to stress over that situation. Keith was here, and he intended to make everything okay for Shiro again. 

Tomorrow was Christmas, Shiro's first Christmas without Curtis after getting married to him. Shiro's favorite holiday- Keith hadn't thought of how hard that would be on him. The divorce had been official for nearly a year, now, but that didn't make it easier. 

"Come on, big guy," Keith kissed Shiro's temple, guiding Shiro to lean into him. Shiro had taken care of him earlier, now it was his turn. He turned to face Shiro, hugging him firmly before he tugged him to the living room. Keith's favorite thing about Shiro's house was his electric fireplace, which he fully intended to take advantage of. As soon as he'd sat Shiro down, he was stepping across the room to turn it on and warm the house up. 

"Music, Kashi?" Keith looked over his shoulder for Shiro's answer, and with Shiro's approval set up his phone to play what he proudly knew was Shiro's favorite playlist of bedroom pop. 

Shiro was smiling at him when Keith turned around, mirroring the action when Keith stuck his tongue out at him.  _ Goofy. _ Just another thing Keith loved about him.

"You're going to spoil me," Shiro sighed, kicking off his shoes to stretch his legs out on the couch. "Thank you, Keith." 

"What are best friends for, hm?" Keith wasn't shy or scared to stretch out against Shiro, laying on top of him with his arms around Shiro's torso and face pressed into his shoulder. This was how they usually cuddled, or Shiro liked to little spoon- a secret he'd insisted Keith keep until the grave. Keith would- of course he would. When could he ever say no to Shiro? 

"When can we be more?" Shiro sighed, resting his prosthetic hand on Keith's back while his other gently rubbed Keith's head. He was so in love with Keith- he didn't want to wait anymore. It had been a year since his divorce- but even before then, he'd been so sure about Keith. They both knew that much. When he and Curtis were mostly separated, when he had nowhere else to go after  _ another _ fight. Even when he'd nearly married Adam. Keith had always been his rock- if you could call someone so impulsive and surprising that. 

"Takashi, you said.." Keith raised his head, looking to Shiro with uncertainty. "What about getting over Curtis? It's Christmas Eve, Takashi, maybe you don't.. mean it?" 

"Shut up," Shiro pinched Keith's side, "Of course I mean it, Keith. We've talked about it so much, I'm just  _ so  _ tired of waiting.." he sighed, and got Keith's attention to take his hand and lace their fingers together. "Almost marrying Adam.. I loved him, he loved me, but we were just headed in different directions in life. We were too different. You were the adventure and support that I needed when Adam made me feel.. suffocated, untrusted. Because of my illness. Curtis.. I didn't know him, when I married him- not  _ him.  _ Not really. I loved him, but things.. things weren't good with us. You were trustworthy, you were safe, you were there for me, every time he wasn't. I knew. Just like I know now, Keith,  _ please.  _ I don't want to waste any more time discovering new ways to regret not being with you." 

"When you put it like that," Keith whispered, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he brushed his nose against Shiro's. "What if I hurt you? Like the others?" 

"You love me too much to hurt me." Where he'd been playing with Keith's hair, Shiro cupped the back of his head, "Look at me, Keith." 

Keith's eyes were bright and intense when he opened them. He looked about ready to cry, ready to collapse against Shiro and never let go of him. "I've loved you for so long.. I love you  _ so much. _ " They both knew that, too. Shiro had just been a little too in denial back then. Told himself he couldn't be in love with his best friend and had left it at that. But now, every part of himself screamed  _ why the hell not?  _ Keith was the best thing that has ever happened to him. Why shouldn't he let himself fall for him? Love him the whole, deep way that Keith deserved? 

"I love you too, Keith. You know that, don't you? I love you. Every bit of you." 

And then Keith was crying, wrapping his arms firmly around Shiro's shoulders and pressing his face into his chest. It amazed him, the way Shiro affected him. With just his words, Shiro could overwhelm Keith so intensely, so perfectly, with emotion that he felt as if he couldn't even exist if not in Shiro's arms, under his warm gaze, soothed by his deep voice and sweet praise.

Shiro understood. He was overwhelmed too, when Keith first confessed so blatantly to him. Keith had come over to keep him company, a week before his divorce was finalized- horrible timing, but Keith was never one to think too far ahead when he was experiencing a rush of emotions. They'd been cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, trying to distract Shiro from everything he felt destroyed by. A night in had turned into Shiro crying into Keith's shoulder while Keith held him, whispered to him, told him how much he loved him and would protect him to all ends. Told Shiro that he adored him, loved him more than anything, would do anything for him. And the puzzle pieces clicked in Shiro's head, finally.

"Its okay. I know. I understand." Shiro promised, nose buried into Keith's hair. "I'm not asking for an answer right now, I'm not trying to pressure you. Just telling you, letting you know. There's an option. For when you're ready- if you ever are." 

"Dummy," Keith whispered, and it made Shiro snort. "Dumbass, why would I ever say no? Stupid, I love you. Of course I want to be with you." 

"I don't think you're real," Shiro chuckled,before his tone softened. "Be with me, please?" 

"Yeah, Takashi," Keith's voice fell breathy, still overwhelmed with tears from the aching of want in his chest. "Yeah. Obviously, stupid." 

Shiro's hand cupped Keith's jaw, and guided his sight up to meet his gaze. "You know, this would be a lot more romantic if you didn't keep making fun of me~" 

"You just make it so easy, baby." Keith's eyes fell closed, and he brushed his lips against Shiro's. "You like when I tease you." 

Shiro didn't answer, just pressed their lips together, giving Keith a firm kiss- their first kiss. 

"Oh." Keith breathed, eyelashes fluttering when they pulled away.  _ Oh.  _ It had been a long time since he'd kissed someone.. but he thought Shiro would still be the best, no matter who he kissed. 

"Shiro, we should sleep." Keith stroked up and down Shiro's side with his fingertips, feeling each bump of his ribs. After sharing several more kisses, they'd decided to retire to Shiro's bedroom to talk, and ended up spooning while watching a documentary on Shiro's laptop. Shiro was the one that was into documentaries, but Keith liked horror, so they'd settled on a documentary about a string of mysterious murders. 

"Baby," Shiro replied, and Keith undeniably shivered. Pet names were something he supposed they'd both be using, now. That was the third time Shiro had called him  _ baby  _ since their talk on the couch earlier and Keith wanted to pass out every time. "I'm not tired, and your dumb scary stuff is gonna keep me up," it was a whine, like a child determined to pout and throw a fit before bed. 

Keith kissed Shiro's ear, arms wrapping securely around his waist. "Why don't you turn on some music you like, then?" He suggested, face pressing into Shiro's shoulder, chest against his back. 

"You'll keep me safe, won't you Keith?" 

"Forever, Takashi. As many times as it takes, remember dummy?" 

Shiro, by the time he actually fell asleep, ended up in an almost entirely different position. His face was pressed into Keith's chest, arms around Keith's waist and legs wrapped around his knees, clinging to him for dear life even unconsciously. Keith pulled the blanket up to Shiro's nose, one hand curling into his hair while the other drew shapes between his shoulder blades. He supposed this must be it. Bliss. It was something he hadn't experienced before- not at this intensity. Other times- a night spent driving Shiro around to admire Christmas lights, a morning where he woke up to Shiro running his fingers through his hair, a lunch 'date' where Shiro had bought him coffee and a sandwich to celebrate his new job. All moments, memories of warmth and delight and joy but none as strong as this one. Shiro- his  _ boyfriend  _ now- clinging to him, trusting Keith to protect him, to take care of him, Keith drifting off to the sounds of Shiro snoring and Shiro's favorite music playlist streaming from his laptop. Nothing could compare to this. 

The following morning,  _ Christmas morning _ , Keith was more than reluctant to get out of bed. He was a night owl, but Shiro was undoubtedly a morning bird. Keith would kill to change that. Especially because it meant that he didn't get to wake up the way he had fallen asleep- within a perfect, unbeatable moment. 

Instead, Keith got to wake up how Shiro had left him- bundled up in bed, alone, void of a space-heater boyfriend to koala-cuddle him. It was unfair. 

"Please tell me you're coming right back to bed, it's too early to exist." Keith whined, stepping downstairs with a pout. He was still wearing his jeans from the night before, but had put on one of Shiro's sweaters upon waking up and recognizing the chill of the house. 

"It's only eight, Keith~" Shiro cooed, back turned to the man as he attended to a skillet of sizzling bacon. 

" _ Only  _ eight? In the  _ morning _ ? Shiro!" Keith groaned, and slumped promptly against Shiro's back with one more huff. 

"Yeah yeah, you big grump, cheer up~ it's Christmas!" 

"Humbug." Keith pressed his face into Shiro's back, between his shoulder blades, "If it was Christmas, I'd still be in bed, and so would you." 

Shiro snorted, but the fond smile on his face never waned. He didn't expect Keith to magically like Christmas overnight, Keith never had to like Christmas if he never wanted to, but Shiro would always adore it. Adore every moment of it that Keith let Shiro drag him into. "Shut up, I made breakfast." 

"You can't cook, why'd you do a thing like that? Have I upset you recently? Suddenly, you hate me?" 

"Shut up!" Shiro repeated, laughing now. It was true that his cooking was notoriously bad, but even Keith's teasing wouldn't keep him from trying. Keith would encourage him anyways, to practice and try more often if he liked to do it. 

When he managed to force himself to unravel from Shiro, Keith settled at the kitchen table and let Shiro serve him burned bacon and dry scrambled eggs. "You know, I love you, Shiro," 

"Are you about to tell me my food's inedible?" The man pouted, leaning his chin into the heel of his hand. 

"Just a little, baby," Keith giggled, reaching over for Shiro's free hand. "And nicely. Right?" 

"Mm, about as nice as you get~" Shiro stuck his tongue out, but slid his hand into Keith's anyways. "I have a gift for you, in the living room. You want it?" 

"What did I do to deserve a gift?" 

"Do you really  _ need  _ to do anything to get gifts from me?" 

Shiro guided Keith to the living room, and gathered up a small box and card from beneath his simplistic Christmas tree before sitting with him on the couch.

"It's not much," Shiro murmured, watching carefully as Keith unwrapped the box, first. "Takashi.." Keith glanced up at Shiro, before back at the gift in his hands, then back to his boyfriend. "Really? Like- i- I can't- I don't  _ deserve  _ this." 

"You like it, don't you?" 

"Well, obviously, but-" 

"Then you'll take it." Shiro soothed Keith with a gentle kiss on the temple, one hand settling in his back. "You were gawking at it, very obviously. Why wouldn't I have gotten it for you?" 

Keith pulled the item from the box, still in awe as he traced the delicate design with his fingertip. He and Shiro had visited a market downtown over a month ago, and Keith had found himself drawn to a booth filled with crystals and incense and stones that looked fancier than he'd ever allow himself to even touch. He wasn't especially spiritual, wasn't actually much into that sort of thing- crystals and chakras and such just simply weren't Keith's cup of tea. However, his attention  _ had  _ been caught by one item on a simple display. Keith would later blame this on his past-  _ 'I'm an orphan, who never had much of anything, it's just my nature to be attracted to shiny things. I'm like a crow, Takashi.'  _ But Shiro understood. Keith didn't think he deserved nice things, he wasn't a poor little kid anymore. Keith could afford to buy himself things he liked- but he didn't think himself worthy of any of it. Shiro couldn't stand for that. 

So, obviously, he'd gone back to the market after driving Keith home and bought him what he'd so admired. 

In Keith's hands was a pendulum, framed with a polished silver, curling shortly down the crystal itself in a pattern that reminded Keith of spider webbing. The crystal was dark red, with a few streaks of white here and there. The chain was long enough to wrap around Keith's hand twice and hang low enough still for him to sway back and forth. 

"It's too nice, Takashi."

"Nope, actually, it's pronounced 'rubellite tourmaline', I asked the shop owner." Shiro smiled softly, "Do you like it, baby?" 

Keith groaned, cheeks flushing, "I'm so not used to you calling me that, stop it, you're so mean." 

"Shut up and read your card," Shiro beamed, scooting closer to wrap his arm entirely around the man, "Baby~" 

Keith smacked Shiro's chest lightly, more focused on getting his card open. 

_ Merry Christmas, to my favorite Grinch. I love you, Keith. Thank you for everything you do for me. -Takashi 🖤 _

"Big sap," Keith, to Shiro's surprise, didn't even elbow him before turning for a hug, and pressing his face into Shiro's chest. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Shiro whispered back, unable to do anything but grin.

Keith tugged at Shiro's shirt. "I got you a gift too, but it's at home. We could have dinner at my place tonight, right?" 

"Yeah, sweetheart," Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head, content as hell and quick to pull Keith closer, "Sounds perfect to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! I don't really like Christmas but I /do/ like Sheith, so..  
> Hope you enjoyed 🖤


End file.
